Mike Schmidt
by RomaVale
Summary: Who was Mike Schmidt before the events of ,,Five Nights at Freddy's? What made him take that awfully paid job? Who is the Phone Guy? Find out everything about our beloved Night Guard and much,much more in this fan fiction I've created just for you guys.Warning,graphical content will be added in the next Chapters.


Monday - 9:32 AM

*Alarm clock starts ringing*

''Uuhh , freakin' alarm...forgot to close it.''

After a few moments of laziness I finally close the alarm , get out of bed and take a look around the room with my eyes barely open. Slowly examining the room I notice the objects that surround me. A closet in the right corner , next to the door that leads outside , lots of clothes spread across , mostly socks , shirts and pants. Next to my bed there's a desk with a laptop on it , a very OLD laptop I might add which I only use for Internet surfing and other small things. A small window that stares at me from the other end of the room. Through the windows I can make out the silhouette of a tree that moves it's branches constantly thanks to the wind.

''Well , certainly beats livin' on the streets. Should clean up this mess though , else those rats might just come back and eat whatever's left off from my clothes.''

And with that I pick up most of the stuff that was on the floor , get dressed with what clothes I thought were not dirty and left my apartment. I never really noticed it , but the building I lived in wasn't all that well maintained . The walls from the ground floor , 1st floor and 2nd floor were the only ones that have been repainted , even though cracks could still be easily seen. I lived on the 5th floor of course and got used to it pretty much. There would always be this weird odor coming from the end of the hall and usually an unlucky fella' collapsed on it. Never really had the guts to approach him , with the smell n' all. He would pretty much mumble when resting his back on the wall and give me a weird look. Anyway , as soon as I got to the ground floor a voice stopped me.

''Ahem , Mr. Schmidt , we have to talk.''

''Oh , good evening , Miss Carroll , I wish I could , but I gotta' get to the hospital , doctor called for a check up on me n' all , y'know .''

''I couldn't care less Mr. Schmidt , you haven't paid your rent in the last 3 days , and if you read the rules , which I am sure you did , you have less than two weeks before getting evicted from your apartment , so my question to you is very simple , where is the money? ''

''About that...I'm still lookin' for a job and had no luck so far and...and...''

''And what Mr. Schmidt ?''

''And I...look , would you just lay off of me please? I get it , I have to pay the rent and I'm doing my best here to find a job. If I won't pay until the due date then so be it , you can kick me out , now excuse me but I really have to go.''

And with that I leave the landlord with a fairly angered expression on her face and get out of the building. Never liked her , but truth be told , I think my hatred is mostly just because of the way she acts around unlucky , poor chums like me.

*Phone starts ringing - _Doctor Phelps Calling_*

''Hello?''

''Hello Mike , how are you?''

''Uh , mornin' Mr. Phelps, I'm ok ,thanks for asking.''

''Very good to hear that my boy , how are you settling in your new apartment?''

''Can't really say that's a new apartment Doc , or even my apartment as a matter of fact , but I'm getting there.''

''Well , it's great to see you haven't lost your sense of humor Mike.''

''Heh,yea...anyway , why did you call me , did something happen?''

''Huh , no , nothing at all. Just wanted to check up on you and remind you that our next session is at 1 PM , today.''

''Oh , that was today ? Sorry , I completely forgot about it .''

''No harm done Mike , no harm at all .''

''Well ok then , I'll see ya soon Doc ,thanks for reminding me .''

''Not at all , you have a good day Mike , bye.''

*Phone call closes off*

Dang , can't believe I forgot about the therapy session. I take a quick look at my phone and see it's only 10:17. Don't know what made me get up that quick , might as well take a walk around the neighborhood.

There wasn't anything particularly great about this side of town , most of it would consist of apartment buildings , small shops , two or three minimarkets and a park for children. Streets weren't that crowded either , be it sidewalk or road. After some minutes of aimlessly walking that consisted of a few turns around different apartment blocks I got to the park. If it wasn't for the few children that were playing there , that place would have looked abandoned like in most horror movies. I just went to the first bench that wasn't occupied and sat down. Seeing as I had nothing better to do , I watched as two kids were playing with sticks , fighting against each other . It brought back some nostalgia and happiness , seeing kids spending time outside , and not on their smartphones or tablets .When I think about it , it really makes me sound like an old man.

''Come on Jerry , is that all you got?''

''I told you , I'm not Jerry , I'm King Sterrnaug , Ruler of Terramarus !''

''Fine , King Sterrn - I'm - so - weak - I - can't - even - hit -...OUUUUCH!''

''Hahah , gotcha , you foul beast... , yo Mike , you ok ?''

* * *

''_Yo Mikey , you ok?_''

_''Yea ,yea , I'm good. Next time , please let me know when to keep my guard up , you're way stronger than me . ''_

_''Or just faster than you , hahah.''_

_''Or that , yeah.''_

_''Oh right , I almost forgot , tomorrow's my birthday and I wanted to invite ya to it.''_

_''Dude , I don't know , last time wasn't really that great , I mean we were a lot but since your mother only gave us cake and that sucky clown who didn't even make animal balloons , that birthday was a total fail .''_

_'' I know , but this one is going to be one of THE best I've ever had.''_

_''Why is that ?''_

_''Cuz' it's going to be held at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.''_

* * *

**Well,this was just a small prologue of our most favourite Guard,Mike Schmidt.I know you guys will most likely say ,,What is this , this doesn't seem like Mike at all.'' It will,in due time.I just want you guys to have as many details about his character since he no one knows anything whatsoever.'' All I can say is that in the next chapter,he'll most likely regret being Mike ,please let me know if the way I've presented the story so far is good, eg. grammar , details and such .**


End file.
